A Nice Day For a Multicoloured Wedding
by Theburningyoung
Summary: Weddings bells are here and the whole gang are back together for a week to celebrate. Find out where, what and how everyone are up to near enough ten years on as they have one last Skins party blow out. Features the whole gang but will mostly be Naomily centric because we love them. A bit of fluff, a bit of comedy, a bit of drama, just generally a bit of Skins.


**Hey Guys,**

**This is just a little fluffy story that came to mind. I'm still in the thick of writing my verison of Skins Fire (called Skins Dawn for any of you that are interested. I suppose nothing can be worse than Jess Brittain's attempts so I might as well have a go. That should be getting uploaded some time soon) but this just came to mind after I wrote my one shot 'The Bones We're Made Of', plus I was in the mood for writing a little something light hearted and up beat(although there will be some light drama- there's always drama in the Skins world). You might want to read 'The Bones We're Made Of' first to set the scene but you really don't need to because it's all pretty self explantory when reading the first chapter of this.**

**Anyway, enjoy and I'll try to update as quick as I can to update. Thanks for all of your reviews, subcriptions and messages it really makes me feel like I'm writing something of worth and I can't thank you guys enough for that- plus I really enjoy dicussing with you guys our favourite TV show (makes me feel like less of a loser because my friends always used to say my knowledge of Skins was unhealthy and no one else is like that...We shall be freaks together!). Anyway, with out further a do let's get on with the story.**

**Enjoy.**

**Over and out. **

* * *

Naomi let out a long and withered sigh as she turned off the ignition, taking a few moments to compose herself after the near enough six hour drive she'd just completed. But she reminded herself that it was all completely worth it as now she had a week off to spend with Emily- Emily who will probably be getting pissy at the fact that you're still in the car and not running into her arms and lavishing her with attention.

She exited the vehicle and went round to the boot to retrieve her suitcase, extending the handle and wheeling it up the small drive way to their house. She unlocked the door and hadn't even fully stepped into their hallway before Emily was pretty much on top of her squeezing the life out of her.

"Where have you been?" She accused as she continued to hold her close, her grip almost vice like.

"I did ring- there was a traffic jam at Birmingham." Naomi chuckled as rested her chin atop of Emily's head.

"Excuses, excuses. Now get your arse in here so I can show you how much I've missed you." Emily demanded with a coy smile and deviously raised eyebrows. Naomi didn't have to be told twice as she pretty much threw her suitcase down the hallway and took Emily's hand, almost sprinting upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Emily let out a contented breath as she lay in the warmth of the plum sheets, her fingers softly dancing up Naomi's bare torso as she laid face down- her heavy lids fluttering from the days fatigue and the sexual exhaustion that Emily had induced.

"Hey!" Emily scolded giving Naomi's lower back a gentle slap, "don't go passing out on me Campbell. I haven't seen you in three weeks and this is how you repay me." Naomi cracked an eyelid, turning slowly on her back to the cheeky glint in Emily's chocolate eyes.

"No, I'm only messing with you, hun. Sleep at will." She finished leaning over to give Naomi's forehead a lingering kiss.

"No, no." Naomi mused- her eyes all glazed over- "I was just resting my eyes. What were you saying? I'm all ears."

"I was just saying that I'm really looking forward to the wedding on Saturday." Emily mumbled as she drew an uncoordinated array of patterns on Naomi's milky hip.

"Yeah," Naomi yawned, "it'll be good seeing everyone again." Reaching her hand up and twirled a few of Emily's cherry locks through her long fingers.

"Yeah it will. I've never seen Panda so excited, and that's saying something." Emily giggled as she thought back to week previous when she met her juvenile friend, how she pretty much jumped on top of her in the coffee shop as she explained all the plans for the wedding.

"She'll be all over the place I imagine- good job Thomas is so calm."

"True. It's pretty mental though that they've lasted all this time. I still remember when they first met- seems like only yesterday. Who would've thought Panda of all people would become a Harvard history lecturer- seems like a completely different world." Emily pondered as she thought back to their adolescences- all the partying and experimenting. Compared to her life now Emily couldn't fathom how they managed to come out of it without any lasting damage. It was nice while it lasted but Emily had to admit this boring stability was all she wanted now.

"Remember how we first met?" Silence, and when Emily looked over at her lover, it didn't surprise her to find her fast asleep, mouth agape soft snores escaping. Emily smiled as she thought how tired Naomi must've been- she had been so busy lately, so busy that she hadn't been down to Bristol in over three weeks. She had informed Emily, when she was in Bristol last, that the week following the company was sending her off to New York for a couple of weeks. They had said that there was some high, sought after clients that the company really wanted to get their hands on and they said if anyone could sweet talk them to the dark side it was Naomi. Emily couldn't help but laugh at how giddy, but at the same time so unsure Naomi was when she informed her of her little adventure she was about to embark upon. Constantly asking- at all hours of the night may she add- if Emily thought she was good enough and would be able to take on such an important role. Emily naturally answered that ofcourse she could, because after all she was Naomi Campbell- not the phone beating one, but the Naomi Campbell who could do absolutely anything if she put her mind to it, if she wanted it enough. Emily remembered how so many times over that weekend Naomi had convinced herself that she couldn't do it and was ready to ring her boss and tell him to find a better replacment for the job. But everytime Emily drew her back and gave her time for her thoughts to settle through the many words of encouragement that Emily would swoon her with- that and Emily had told her if she continued to doubt herself then Emily would never have sex with again, that proved quite effective. Emily chuckled as she snuggled into the tired blonde's side, giving her shoulder a sweet peck before letting her own eyes drop.

The next morning Emily was abruptly awoken by the erratic and harsh buzz of her mobile phone on the bed side table. She glanced over to find Naomi was still in deep sleep, her soft snores from last night now fog horn howls and Emily couldn't help but roll her eyes and snigger at her girlfriend's comical appearance. She grabbed the phone and huffed, wiping her sleep ridden eyes when she saw her sister's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey bitch- I've been calling you like loads- look at your phone once in a while yeah." Katie blared down the speaker. Emily peeked over at Naomi who luckily still managed to sleep despite Katie's booming tone.

"Good morning to you too Katie." Emily quipped as she slipped on her dressing gown and slid out the room leaving Naomi to sleep in peace.

"Ha-ha, whatever. Listen, the reason I'm ringing is because me and Ben managed to get another couple more day's holiday so we're travelling down today. We left Newcastle at around nine so we should be at yours around two-ish."

"Hold on, what? You're staying here?" Emily asked, trying to get her sleepy head to come round.

"Well, duh. Come on Ems you didn't expect us to stay at Mum and Dad's. Beside me and James flipped for it and I got yours." Katie rounded off as if it was common knowledge.

"Erm…well. I haven't really got anything sorted and-"

"What! I can't believe you Emily, are you seriously going to chuck me, your only sister, out on the street." Emily shook her head with a mixture of humour and disbelief at Katie's ridiculous pleading.

"No, ofcourse not. I'll get something sorted." Emily figured it was just easier to accept it than to argue with her sister. Plus it would save Ben from getting an earful once she'd hung up. Emily couldn't understand how she managed to put up with her for eighteen years and at times felt sort of sympathetic toward Ben for having to put up with her flighty sister- who still to this day had never changed. She figured that when they first met, on a one of Katie's spectacular Newcastle nights out, he probably had no idea what he was getting himself in for. But there must be something right about it because eighteen months on they were still going strong.

"Cheers, sis- love ya." Katie finished before hanging up

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Emily mumbled to the dialling tone. Now she had to be the one to break it to Naomi that their romantic little week they had in store wasn't just going to be the two of them.

An hour later Naomi was finally coming round, her eyes wide and refreshed as she felt like she'd been super charged after the great night's sleep. She was, however, slightly dishearten when she rolled over to be met by a cold space where Emily should've been. She decided to investigate and got up, throwing of a pair of jogging bottoms and a tee shirt on before descending downstairs to the kitchen where she could hear the various bangs and clatters of utensils. She wandered into the kitchen, her fingers tussling at her disorganised mop of hair which was perfect combination of sex and bed head.

"Morning Em." She greeted twirling her way around the kitchen table and grabbing her girlfriend before turning her round for a morning snog.

"What's all this then?" Naomi motioned to the vast array of conserves, piles of toast and pastries that graced the circular oak table.

"Oh y'know, I just thought I'd make you a nice breakfast for your return." Emily smiled before going back round to the frying pan she had been previously watching over.

Naomi gave a sceptical look as she knew fine well that Emily wouldn't go to all this trouble unless she was trying to get onto Naomi's good side- she wanted something.

"Okay, what is it, what do you want?" Naomi asked grabbing a brioche off one of the plates on the table top.

"What do you mean; can't I a girl do something nice for the woman she loves?" Emily asked, playing it dumb.

"Emily how stupid do you think I am?" Naomi accused before taking a bite out of the sweet roll.

"Alright," Emily huffed, the game was up. "Listen, Katie called before and well… she and Ben are kind of staying with us for a few days." Emily winced, waiting for Naomi's onslaught. However, she was surprised to find that Naomi- the woman would rather swim in crocodile infested waters than spend time with her sister- was staring back her with soft eyes and a toothy grin.

"It's fine Em- seriously. It's probably easier just let her stay than arguing over it- she'd probably never let us hear the end of it. Besides, we'll have a few days after the wedding to ourselves before I have to head back." Emily almost exploded with gooey admiration as she heard Naomi's patient and understanding tone. Which was odd, especially when it came to her sister, as she knew two didn't meet eye to eye at the best of times.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. You really are amazing you know that." She gushed as she wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist.

"I know," she answered admirably. "Besides it probably better having Katie stay with us than your gynaecologist brother- don't think I could stand him asking me again if my privates are all in order."

"Oh God yeah." Emily scoffed as she tried to put the memory to the back of her thoughts.

Once the couple had finished breakfast they decided to get ready as they had a busy day ahead of them- what with Katie's spontaneous arrival. So, in order to save time the lovers decided that sharing a shower would cut a good chuck of time leaving them with a bigger portion of the day to get the house ready. However, little touches soon became more and that quick shower turned into a near enough hour of fun- that was until the hot water gave out and left them under icy waters that made their skin tingling but for a completely different reason than before.

"Naomi!" Emily called from upstairs as Naomi washed up the kitchen after breakfast.

"What!" She answered as she put a soapy plate onto the draining board.

"Can you come here please, I need your help!"

"What with?!" She asked as she washed the inside of a coffee mug, the remnants of years' worth of usage already staining the china and leaving Naomi to guess for herself whether the cup was still dirty or not.

"Well, just come here and you'll find out!" She heard Emily huff.

"Fine, fine keep your vagina on." Naomi whispered to herself as she dried her hands on a nearby tea towel.

"What?" She asked once she had come up the stairs to find Emily stood outside the open airing cupboard door, her hands on her hips staring at Naomi expectantly.

"I need you to get me something." She commanded. Naomi stayed silent waiting for Emily to elaborate.

"Can you get some clean bed sheets for me?" She motioned to the interior of the cupboard.

"Why can't you do it?" She asked as she took another couple steps closer.

"Because you were last bloody person to put them in there and you put them on the top shelf, where I can't bloody reach." She snapped and Naomi had to do everything in her power to not burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry my love- here." She apologised handing Emily the sheets.

"Good, well now you've got them you can put them on." She smirked before taking off downstairs leaving Naomi with the bed linen and a little chuckle in her throat as walked toward the guest bedroom- making sure not to go into the other spare room which was pretty much a cupboard rather than another room. That last time she had been in there she almost got trapped under a landslide of junk- Emily's old photography equipment, photographs, a guitar, and she swore there was stuff in there not only from university but collage too. Naomi decided it was best left for another day. When she got into the room- the functioning one- she got to work putting the bedding on, swearing slightly when the sheet wouldn't stay on the mattress or when she couldn't get the duvet to go into the cover.

"Need any help?" She Emily asked from the doorway. Naomi turned but couldn't see her as she was currently inside the cover looking like a bed sheet ghost. Even though she couldn't see her she knew Emily would have that amused expression her face, getting her own back for the short thing before.

"No I'm perfectly fine." Naomi hushed, trying to keep her pride in once piece even though it was quickly dissolving before her eyes and she tried and ultimately failed to break free from the bed sheet.

"Come here," Emily called as she tried to help her girlfriend free, which was proving harder than expected as Naomi kept fidgeting.

"Naomi, stay still." She eventually snapped like a mother telling off a child, and finally managed to free Naomi from her cotton prison.

"Why don't leave this to me." Emily giggled once Naomi's flushed head popped into view. Naomi at first tried to convince her that she needed no help but eventually shrugged her shoulders and nodded before stepping aside so that Emily could take over.

It was then that her phone went off, the A team theme tune blaring out to the room and Emily just could help but roll her eyes at how ridiculous it was.

"Hey Cook." Naomi answered, learning against the doorway.

"What up Jock, how's the haggis?" Naomi shook her head at Cook's failed attempt at a joke.

"Don't call me that." She fired back, trying not to look at Emily's entertained expression as Cook ridiculed her girlfriend for the Scottish twang she seemed to have acquired after having worked up in Edinburgh for the best part of a year.

"What d'ya mean; don't call you that? You sound like Sean Connery these days."

"What do you want Cook?" She asked, changing the subject while trying hard to keep her accent neutral- which proved rather difficult.

"Well Naomikins- Me, Freds and Jay are off to Keith's if you and your lady wanna come? Lara and Effy are coming later on with the happy couple themselves." Naomi contemplated the offer, it was true that she hadn't seem her collage friends for the best part of a year- apart from Cook. She recalls spending a couple weekends with him, either in Edinburgh or at his place in Manchester.

"Well, Ems and I are a little busy at the minute we're waiting for Katie to turn up as she's travelling down today." Naomi offered looking up to see Emily staring at her, making erratic hands gestures.

"Hold on a minute Cook. What?" She asked covered the speaker as she waited for Emily to elaborate on her game of charades.

"You go; we don't both need to wait for Katie we'll just meet you there later on." She explained.

"Actually on second thoughts Cook I'll be there in a second."

"HAHA, that's my girl- cya in a bit Blondie." He cackled before hanging up.

"Are you sure Ems? I don't mind waiting." Naomi offered.

"No you go, just don't drink too much will you?" She asked sliding her arms around Naomi's waist.

"Not a chance." She replied with a squeeze before giving her goodbye peck to her cheek.

"See you later love." Naomi whispered before getting her coat.

She was really looking forward to seeing the crew after all this time. After all, if their past record is anything to go by, it should be a good night.

* * *

When Naomi arrived at the pub Cook, Freddie, JJ, and several shots of tequila were waiting for her.

"No Cook, I can't get drunk. Emily will kill me." Naomi warned pushing the shot away from her as Cook and his annoyingly charming grin kept telling her otherwise.

"For fuck sake, no ones fun no more. You're all whipped pussies." Cook pointed to them before throwing back the left over shots.

"Sorry, Cook. But you wouldn't be saying that if you knew the shit we would get if we did." Freddie chuckled.

"Nah mate, you're only saying that coz ya birds preggers and having sex for you now is like tryin' to bleed a stone. If she was pissed at you too you'd never get any." Naomi rolled her eyes at Cook's unique analysis and everyone else followed suit with something of a similar variety.

"Oh yeah," Naomi started, anything to prevent Cook from ridiculing anyone else at table. "How's Effy doing?" Freddie broke out into a huge smile, his whole face radiating his sickly sweet pride at the thought of his child to be- Naomi had to admit it was pretty cringe worthy.

"Great thanks, got our due date. July tenth." He beamed around at everyone- some more enthusiastic than others at the prospect.

"Congratulations Freds, it really is an amazing experience- you'll never forget it." JJ swooned; Naomi and Cook's faces didn't show quite the same admiration- although Naomi was less vocal about it.

"Alright guys, we're not at fucking Mother Care 'ere. Christ." Cook huffed throwing himself back into his seat like a stroppy child. Freddie glared at him.

"Y'know Cook this is something pretty big for me. If you don't care that's fine, but you could at least pretend for my sake." The whole table was silent. Naomi was waiting for the tumble weed to go past any second now.

"Alright, alright. Fucking hell, I thought the hormones was the woman problem. Sorry mate." Freddie looked less than convinced at Cook's arse arsed apology.

"What, I am. I'm sorry , I'm just excited we're all finally together again- like the good old days." Cook reasoned, putting one arm around Naomi's shoulder and other around JJ's. Both of which tried to shrug him away but Cook proved far too determined.

"Come Freds, share the love." He motion for Freddie to complete their fucked up little circle. Freddie glanced at Naomi who looked less than impressed at being cornered by Cook and his friendship marlarky but never less still shot Freddie a look which said 'just do as his says and let the baby have his bottle'. Freds shrugged before giving in and putting a lanky arm each on Naomi and JJ's shoulder forming a little group huddle around the miniscule, grubby pub table.

"Ah that's my boy." Cook cackled before giving JJ and Naomi a forceful slap to their backs and disbanded the circle, learning back into his seat with a satisfied smirk dancing on his lips.

"Moving swiftly on. More drinks anyone?" Cook banged on the table top before getting up and heading toward the bar.

"How much has he had?" Naomi enquired in hush tones once Cook was at the bar having an animated chat with the busty bar maid.

"Dunno; he was already here when we arrived. You know what he's like." Freddie shrugged before taking a sip of his pint- "I just hope he's on his best behaviour for the wedding." He finished as he set his pint back down.

"I'm sure he will- well I hope he will. But statistically- when you look back at all of the other times we've congregated- there's a definite correlation between the disastrous occasions and his presence." JJ babbled as he slid a beer mat underneath Freddie's glass.

"Yeah, you and Lara's wedding was pretty crazy, Jay. What did the hotel say in the end?" Freddie mused.

"They said we were banned from ever bringing him to the establishment again. It was a fair conclusion really, I don't suppose people are that forgiving when a guest throws a speaker through a stain glass window, brings a dozen pole dancers as his plus one, and goes skinny dipping in a fountain."

"Don't forget trying to chat up the vicar." Freddie reminded.

"She was a friend of the family too."

"What did she say about Cook?"

"I don't know. She _was_ a friend of the family." JJ shrugged before finishing the remains of his mango and passion fruit J20.

"Jesus." Freddie sighed, witnessing the man in question throw his head back and cackle like a hyena at the bar in it that boisterous way that has never left him- even now when they were all in their late twenties and considered contributing members of society.

Naomi kept her thoughts to herself as she watched Cook at the bar, his face saturated in that crooked grin as his eyes were glued to the bar maids over flowing chest. However, Naomi could evidentially see a tinge of poignancy in his is chaotic, sea eyes. Whatever it was that was troubling him was never too far from his thoughts. Naomi just hoped that he'd sort it all out before the wedding, or at least abstain from letting it all blow up- not only in his own face- but in front of everyone else around him; for this weekend at least.


End file.
